


why should i resist when you are there for me

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Felching, M/M, Rimming, a lil bit of 69 if you squint, i added smut in the middle bc i'm trash, louis and harry are teachers, louis is a sappy shit and proposes with poetry, so is niall but that isn't important, teaching au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pins that moment as the moment he fell for Harry. He needed someone who took control when needed but then was the biggest gay ray of sunshine otherwise. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Harry and Louis are both Grade 3 teachers and Louis proposes.</p><p>Title from:- I've Told You Now by Sam Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	why should i resist when you are there for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllo everyone. Before you shoot me for not posting in over a month, I sincerely apologise as school was kicking my ass. I had to write a feature article, a 20 min presentation and study for my French exams. I started this piece ages ago and I have only just finished bc I wanted to post for you guys so sorry if there are any errors (spelling, grammatical, etc.). 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Louis remembers the day he met Harry.

It was his second week on the job at this new Primary School in London. Fresh out of Uni and teaching Grade 6. It was quite a bit step. The kids were in the moody pre-teen phase and he was new at school. At first, they ran over top of him. Ignoring his every word and disobeying his threats to call the teachers.

Eventually, Louis gave in and told the principal. The head, Principal Winston, gave him a helper to calm the kids and get them to listen. His name was Harry Styles. He was honestly was expecting some old crusty man with a dodgy moustache for some reason.

The real Harry was completely different. He was young (only 20), cherub faced, long brown hair tied back in a bun, tight jeans and a loud printed shirt that had the top tree buttons undone. Louis could see his perky nipples.

He was in awe. Harry was easily the most beautiful thing that Earth had created and Louis totally wanted into his pants and possibly his heart. Harry introduced himself and Louis felt like he came in his pants then and there. His voice was raspy, slow and deep. Like honey dripping over a knife's edge. Of course, Louis being 22 at the time, he was a cocky little shit and tried to woo him but failed miserably because his prime flirting days were over.

"So kids, this is Mister Styles and he will be helping me with classes for a few days." Louis says, clasping his hands and standing in the front of the room.

Then, one of the boys from the back row called out the word that has haunted Louis' school life.

That three lettered F word that was spray painted onto his locker in 6th form. The boys around him snickered but the girls in the front row gasped. Louis' face dropped and looked at Harry miserably, knowing he has already messed up and it is only 8:30 in the morning.

"Mister Reilly! Stand up right now!" Harry yelled from beside Louis. The boy's face paled as he stood up and gulped. It was Justin. He was one of the rowdiest boys in the whole school who liked to push the boundaries.

"Yes Mister Styles?" He muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you think that was appropriate for school? That word is not appropriate for any social situation. That term is so derogatory towards those of the LGBT community. Why would you use that word?" Harry asks, walking towards him. Louis can't help but look at him in awe.

"I wasn't thinking." Justin murmured.

"Obviously. Mr Tomlinson's sexuality is nothing of your concern but that certainly doesn't not mean you can use that kind of derogatory language again. Sit down and if I hear a peep out of you again, so help me or I will send you to Principal Winston." Harry says, right in the boy's face and the pale boy sits down. Lips pressed together tightly. Harry walked back and nods at Louis. Louis smiled back and began his class again with little inputs from Harry to keep him going.

Louis pins that moment as the moment he fell for Harry. He needed someone who took control when needed but then was the biggest gay ray of sunshine otherwise.

Back to the present day, Louis is currently teaching Grade 3. As is Harry. In fact, they are teaching at the same school, same year level but different classes. He and Harry have been dating for a little bit over 4 years now, they got together a week after the moment he pins as falling for the boy and he has only been infatuated since. Harry is his moon when things are dark, the yin to his yang and all that cheesy stuff.

"Mr Tomlinson, can we please go play a game of football with Mister Styles class?" One the boys, Jeremy, asks politely. Louis almost forgot it was a Friday. Every Friday afternoon, Louis and Harry organise a footy game between the two classes. It allows him to be competitive and beat Harry at the same time, very therapeutic.

"When everyone finishes writing down the three sentences, I'll go ask him." Louis assures him, pointing at the white board.

"Okay." He smiles, his top right tooth missing. He really enjoys this much more that Grade 6.

 

He patiently waits for them all to be finished then he knocks on the door that connects the two classes.

"What's up Lou?" Harry asks, swinging the door open with a cheeky grin.

"That's Mr Tomlinson to you Styles. The kids want to play some footy. Are your kids up to be squished again?" Louis asks, poking Harry's pec.

"The question is, are yours? I've been secretly training them." Harry winks before nodding.

"Game on. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser in bed tonight." Louis suggests.

"Maybe I'll lose on purpose if that is the prize." Harry smiles lazily and Louis rolls his eyes, that line is so cheesy but it is coming out of Harry's mouth so it is cute.

"Give me a challenge _at least_ Styles. Make it seem like you are actually trying, you insatiable bastard. I blew you this morning in the shower." Louis reminds him.

"But it's been ages since we have actually done it. Like a week. I'm desperate." Harry whines.

"Desperate for what Mister Styles?" A high pitched feminine voice pipes in. The two men snap down to the young blonde girl with wide eyes, not noticing her till now.

"Oh, Mister T and I were talking about how we haven't visited my parents in ages. Did you know I don't live with my Mum and Dad anymore? I miss them so much." Harry says quickly and Louis mentally praises him for his quick thinking.

"Wow, that is quite sad. Well, I hope you see them soon. Can we go play footy now? I wanna kick the boys bums!" The girl, Beth, says excitedly.

"Sure sweetie. Mr T will take you out while I pack up." Harry smiles and Beth cheers.

"C'mon guys, Mr T is gonna take us to play footy!" Beth shouts to the class and everyone bar one girl runs out excitedly. She makes her way a bit slowly but she gets there.

"Go outside and wait in three even lines. I'll be out in a few minutes!" Louis yells over his shoulder as the kids file out the classroom.

"See you on the field _Boobear_." Harry hip checks him, kisses his lips quickly before walking away, swinging his hips.

"See you too _sugar tits_." Louis calls back and he can hear Harry snorting giggles as he walks out.

 

After the game, which ended 2 all, he'll let Harry decided because he is nice like that for his boy, Louis grabbed all the kids and rounded them into the classroom.

"So kiddies, you all know Mr Styles and I are dating yeah?" Louis says loudly. He can talk loud because Harry got called to Principal Winston's office, perks of being friends with the head, to buy time.

"Yes!" The majority of the kid reply happily. There are some that aren't paying attention but he doesn't mind. They are young.

"Well, I am planning to propose to him and I need your help." Louis adds.

"What does propose mean?" A red haired girl called Jayde asks from the front.

"Ooh! I know. My mummy proposed to my other mummy in January!" A short blonde boy from Harry's class called Beau shouts.

"Why don't you explain then Beau?" Louis smiles.

"It is when one person get down on one knee and say something very cute and then pull out a ring from her pocket and asks them to marry them and be together forever and ever and have lots of babies and stuff like that!" He recites excitedly and all the girls aww at him.

Louis blushes at the thoughts of babies with Harry. They would be so cute. His blue eyes, Harry's hair and lips, his height and Harry's personality. He is getting butterflies just _thinking_ about it.

"Do you want babies with Mr Styles?" Jayde pipes up again.

"Of course but maybe a bit later. Anyway, back on topic. We all know Mr Styles likes poems yeah?" The kids nod. "I'm going to write one but I need your help with the rhymes. Can you do that for me?" He questions and the class whoops loudly.

"Awesome! Let's get started!" Louis smiles, grabbing a pen and writes the first line on the board, the kids already shouting out suggestions. This is gonna be fun.

**~**

An hour later, his poem is three quarters of the way done, thanks to the kids when the bell goes off to signal the end of school.

"See you kids! It was a great session today! Remember, don't tell Mr Styles tomorrow because it is a secret!" Louis calls, placing a finger over his lips. Harry walks back in, waving at the parents and kids as they leave before walking over to Louis' side with a smile.

"What did you do with them while I was away?" Harry asks, looking at the marker stains on Louis' hand.

"Poetry." Louis says simply, walking over to his desk.

" _Without me?_ That is like sacrilegious! You know I love poetry Lou! Especially with the kids! I want to teach our kids poetry when we have them!" Harry whines.

"Our kids hmm?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow as he packs away his stuff.

"Shit, did I say that? Do you not want kids?" Harry says all flustered. His eyes are wide and he is biting his lip nervously, scanning Louis' face.

"Babe, of course I want kids. Loads of 'em. Just didn't know you wanted the same." Louis shrugs, that is partially a lie.

He always had a hunch that Harry wanted kids, despite the fact they work with kids for a living. He often finds baby clothing catalogue in Harry's search suggestions and Harry is obsessed with pregnant women. Louis once came home to Harry with a pillow under his shirt, pretending to be like Louis' mum as she was pregnant with twins at the time.

"I want dozens of kids. Enough for a whole football team." Harry admits and Louis can't help the massive smile that etched into his face.

"Oh my God yes. Lots of babies with my baby. That is all I want." Louis scoops Harry by the waist and presses their foreheads together.

"You'll have to wed me first Tomlinson." Harry whispers like it is a forbidden secret.

"Already planning on it love. Have been for a while if I'm being honest." Louis whispers back and Harry's eyes light up.

" _Really?_ " He asks.

"Oh yeah." Louis nods.

"I love that you are so honest with me." Harry says.

"I love you." Louis mutters.

"I love you too." Harry mumbles back but the words are lost as he presses their lips together. Louis loves that Harry's lips are always so soft and moist. Like a cloud almost. God, he is so infatuated with this boy.

"Oi! The cleaner is coming in as it is Friday. Go home and screw you animals!" Niall, the Grade 5 teacher, calls from the doorway. He is one of their best mates at the school, along with Liam who is the Office Receptionist.

"You're just jealous Horan." Louis snides, his hand curling around Harry's waist.

"Jealous of you yeah. Harry looks like a great kisser." Niall smirks and Louis' hand tighten on Harry's waist. He's not getting jealous, absolutely not.

"You're never gonna kiss me bro. Louis would snap your neck if your lips come anywhere near me. He is very protective of me." Harry pipes up, kissing Louis' forehead.

"Oh, does wittle Lou-Lou get jealous easily?" Niall coos.

"Piss off Horan. You're pushing it." Louis says through gritted teeth. He shoves a paper into his bag a bit more forceful that he should before linking fingers with Harry, squeezing his smaller hand around Harry's massive one.

"You know I love you Lou. Just shit stirring. Seriously though, James' coming 'round I don't you guys getting hit with window cleaner spray mid snog again." Niall warns before walking away.

"C'mon Styles. We have a bed calling our names." Louis tugs Harry forward so they can get out of the classroom.

"The bed wont be the only thing calling your name." Harry waggles his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out. Honestly, he's in love with a child.

"You're a fucking idiot Harold." Louis scoffs, digging Harry's ignition keys out of his pocket.

They rode Harry's motorbike to school. The kids think it is so cool and for Louis, it is just an excuse to cuddle Harry is public without judgement. It's a win win.

"Just the truth love. C'mon, let's get home. Who won the footy game by the way?" Harry queries, fitting his black glittery helmet on.

His bun doesn't fit in the helmet so he has to take it out. Louis likes his hair down, allows him to pull on it. He wants to get home already.

"They tied. 2 all. But I'm gonna let you decide because I'm a lovely boyfriend." Louis explains, sliding his baby blue helmet over his head.

"So caring. I'll decide when we get home. Ready to ride?" Harry slings his leg over and Louis' eyes stare at his boy's thighs.

Harry is always hot but he looks even more so when he is straddle the sleek black bike. Louis' head needs to leave the gutter and get in the bed.

"Always ready to ride." Louis replies, straddling the bike behind Harry and loosely wraps his arms around Harry's slim waist.

**~**

Harry is barely off the motorbike when he jumps Louis' bones. He puts down the kickstand before pining Louis against the garage wall.

"I want you on the bed, hands and knees. I'm gonna lick your out and then you are gonna ride me." Harry growls in Louis' ear before sucking a mark into the tanned skin.

"Okay, fuck." Louis pants as Harry licks over the mark.

"Go. I'll be up in a minute." Harry demands, slapping Louis' ass as the boy scampers away. He loves this about their relationship.

Their sex life is like a instant switch. It doesn't matter who is in charge because they both take charge when they have to. Harry doesn't mind. He loves it. But right now, he is in charge and he is gonna take what is his.

Louis walks into the house, stripping his shirt off in the bathroom and pulling his jeans down. He kicked his shoes off at the door. Harry runs a hand through his hair and walking down the hall to their bedroom.

They have a simple flat. Two bedrooms, one for a guest, a bathroom, kitchen, lounge room, small back yard. It's lovely and homely. Harry opens the door to his bedroom to see Louis just as he asked but he still has clothes on. Just to push his button.

"Really Lou?" Harry groans and Louis looks over with a smirk. Harry's power resolve crumbles at the sight of Louis. He can't be playful and dominating at the same time. Why did he have to love this cute asshole so much?

"I did as you asked. You didn't say I had to be _naked_." Harry can hearth the mirth in his tone.

"Such a smart mouth aren't you." Harry whines, walking over crawling under Louis' body.

"Nope. Just good at finding loop holes." Louis winks, looking down at the younger boy underneath him.

"I was trying to be sexy yet you want to play. Maybe I should just go wank in the shower." Harry says and Louis' eyes immediately darken.

"No you wont. You are gonna fuck me. You were so desperate at school. Where has that gone?" Louis asks.

"You wanted to be funny. Kinda killed the mood." Harry shrugs.

"Fine. I'll reset the mood." Louis spits at him before crawling off the bed. Louis slowly starts to pull up his shirt. Harry knows he is in for a show.

Louis pulls his white shirt over his head and flings it at Harry. He is so glad Harry in just in his boxers and he is hard. Louis can see Harry's cock outline in the white material. Fuck. Focus Louis. He slides his hand down his chest, over his stomach before pushing it into his shorts. He doesn't wear jeans like Harry. Too much hassle.

He turns his back to Harry and bends over, shaking his bum. He know he has a great ass and Harry loves it. He hooks his finger under the waist of his pants and pulls the fabric down slowly. Ever so slowly revealing his underwear to Harry.

"Oh my _fuck_ Louis. You wore that all day?" Harry moans from the bed and Louis smirks.

He is wearing his red jockstrap and he knows it drives Harry crazy. It's snug and tight over his bum and really shows off his curves.

"Yeah. Just for you. Want you to fuck me in it." Louis nods, turning frontwards again. Gripping himself through the jockstrap the same way Harry is playing with himself in his own boxers.

"God yeah Lou. Shit, come here." Harry beckons him forward and Louis crawls up the bed, his bum sitting on Harry's clothed cock.

"Still gonna have that wank in the shower?" Louis teases, rolling figure eights downwards.

"Fuck no. Didn't know you were wearing that. Look so hot Lou." Harry groans, his hands grabbing Louis' hips.

"Wanna eat me out baby? Wanna lick me like a filthy little animal?" Louis asks and Harry keens at the thought. "Tell you what. You can eat me out and I'll suck you off. You will eat me out until I make you come. And after that, you will fuck me. Sound good?" Louis adds on.

"Yeah. Shit, come here." Harry says stupidly. Louis is surprised that he can still make coherent sentences.

Thing is with Harry, when he gets turned on, he goes mad with it. Completely lost in the sensation and barely there yet just enough. It is amazing. The first time it happened Louis was quite scared but as the years has past he has taken it on board and works with it. Everything about Harry is amazing, even his little quirks.

Louis grind one last time down onto Harry before shifting up his chest and turning over so Harry get a full face of ass. Louis doesn't think he would complain about that sight if you paid him. He hears Harry let out a breathy curse before he feels Harry's hands spread his cheeks out.

Louis takes that as a pointer to start his end of the bargain. If there is anything he loves more than getting fucked by Harry is blowing Harry. Harry's cock is the most perfect cock he has ever had the pleasure of sticking in his mouth.

Mind you that his only competition is Louis' ex-boyfriend dick when he was 18 so there is no real competition.

He knows perfect is a weird word to describe a penis but he truly means it. It fills him up just so it is nearly too much. The width is just enough to make Louis' jaw ache a day later. It is smooth, pink and just everything you could want in one.

Another things about Harry is that he comes so much. Much more come that Louis himself produces but he loves it and Harry loves licking it out of him when they finish.

"Louis, fucking suck me already. I'll start when you start." Harry pants over his hole.

"Okay. Just admire what's mine." Louis admits.

"Did you shave? Your legs and hole are smooth." Harry asks, his fingers ghosting over his thighs.

"Got them waxed on Wednesday. That day I said I went to play video games. Stan and I went to a beauty parlour and his beautician waxed for me. His name is Zack." Louis explains between butterfly kisses to Harry's cock. He loves that they can have casual conversation in their foreplay.

"Love it. Don't like strangers touching you though." Louis can hear the jealous in Harry's voice and he is about to give him shit but then a tongue licks over his hole, crashing his train of thought. Fuck, he's forgotten how good this feels.

**~**

"Fuck Harry. Harder, faster!" Louis groans, bouncing up and down on Harry's cock. He loves riding Harry. The burn in his thighs, the fullness he feels and the view of Harry's body. It is one of his favourites.

"So good. Ride me so well." Harry praises, using his feet for leverage so his thrusts meet Louis' drops halfway.

"Harder H. Pound me." Louis whines. He bites his lip and angles Harry's cock to hit his prostate. It's not working and he wants it so bad. He is sweating and slick with lube and all he wants to Harry's cock.

"Hop off." Harry suggests and Louis stares at him like he is a lunatic. That is not what Louis wants at all. He's been full for so long and he doesn't want to lose it.

"What the fuck Harold? Why?" Louis near shouts.

"I want to try something. Read that it will hit your spot better." Harry explains, helping Louis off his cock. He ignore Louis' whines of protests and complaints and turns him round. " _Reverse cowgirl_." Harry mutters under his breath as he presses his cock back into Louis.

"Oh fuck me." Louis gasps, grabbing Harry's knees weakly. His body feels so fucked out already but he wants more.

More of Harry. He wants to drown in Harry. Harry's smell, Harry's touch, Harry's voice, Harry's anything.

"You look so good." Harry says, his hands grabbing Louis' bum cheeks to see where his cock is going into his boyfriend. It is a beautiful sight.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Louis whines, grinding backwards. It feel new but so familiar. Harry's hands are touching him everywhere and he feels electric.

"Your ass looks phenomenal." Harry grunts and Louis is astounded that Harry could even conjure up a world like that in the state he is in.

"Imagine what the kids would think. Their teachers fucking like _rabbits_ behind closed doors. Their lovely sweet teachers swearing and fucking." Louis spits at Harry and he hears his boy moan.

"Fuck Lou, that's _filthy_." Harry whines.

"What would they say if they found out that the same fingers you run through their hair have been in my ass and mouth? That their innocent teacher swears like a sailor when their boyfriend is riding his brain out through his cock. Is that filthy baby?" Louis continues, drawing the obscene noises out of Harry's body. Harry's legs twitch under his hands and he knows Harry is getting close.

"Lou. Stop. Gonna come." Harry says in with a staccato breath in between. He knows he shouldn't get turned on by that but it is coming out of Louis' dirty mouth.

"Gonna come in my ass baby? Gonna lick it out afterwards aren't you? Because you're a dirty little boy who does whatever I say aren't you?" Louis taunts and Harry gives off a broken moan as he shoots off inside Louis.

Louis can feel the sticky wetness pulsing in him and it feels so good. It's been ages since he's bottomed because Harry is always desperate and needy and who is he to deny his boyfriend but he is so glad he did this time. It feels so nice to be connected like this. So fucking great to be the one getting filled and fucked.

"Lou. Fuck. Have you come?" Harry questions, his hands lack on Louis' skin.

"No. Want you to clean me out. I'll come then. Can you do that for me baby?" Louis asks, sliding off Harry, clenching his hole to keep the come in but some slips down his thighs.

"Yeah. I can. Gonna do that." Harry still sounds breathy but Louis knows Harry can still do it. He crawls backwards so he is the same position as before.

Harry's reaction is almost childlike. It is like he getting a sweet presented to him. He delves in immediately, licking in and around Louis' slippery hole. He can obviously taste himself and the cherry lube but there is that unmistakable taste of Louis there. It drives him crazy.

He knows his technique is messy and over enthusiastic but it gets the job down and he knows Louis loves it. Well, judging by the moans leaving Louis' throats he thinks he doing a pretty damn good job.

"Harry, touch me. Touch my cock please." Louis all but begs, his hands gripping Harry's thighs as his face buries into Harry's tummy.

"Gonna come babe?" Harry grumbles into Louis' ass, a hand wrapping around Louis' cock. His tongue trails down Louis' taint before sucking one of Louis' balls into his mouth.

"Yeah fuck. God baby, making me feel so good." Louis nods against his stomach and Harry starts times his licks with the pumps of his hand around Louis' dick.

The tip is so wet, Louis alway gets so wet, so his hand glides easily along the length of it. Louis is not as long as him but he is very thick and Harry loves it. It feels like it is splitting him open when they fuck. Shit, Harry feels his cock twitch at the memory. Louis' legs start shaking by his face and Harry know that his boy is close.

"C'mon love, come for me." Harry demands in a low voice and it sends Louis over the edge with no second to look back, he shoots into Harry's cupped hand with a moan of his boyfriend's name on his lips. His knees go weak and he drops down, limp and pliant onto Harry's body. Harry welcomes the dead weight as he licks his hand clean.

"I swear you are addicted to semen. You licked your load out of my ass and my load off your hand." Louis mumbles.

"Heeey, it's less cleaning and I enjoying doing it." Harry slaps Louis' chest weakly with his spit slick hand.

"Lazy little come-slut." Louis sings, looking at Harry, his eyes blissed out and glazed.

"Shush, don't be rude. Did you have to bring up the kids in the middle of it?" Harry asks.

"Got you off didn't it?" Louis counteracts.

"I'm an awful person." Harry sighs.

"No you're not. Just a kinky little shit." Louis winks, kissing his cheek.

"I hate you so much. My jaw hurts." Harry whines, cupping his jaw for emphasis.

"Not my fault like to eat my ass out at any chance I give you. My ass hurts too for your information, your dick isn't exactly a pencil." Louis whines back, grabbing his bum the same way Harry grabbed his jaw albeit more gingerly.

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment. I'll care for your bum tomorrow." Harry smiles.

"Like hell you will. Why did we have sex in the middle of the fucking afternoon? It's only 4:30 and I'm starving!" Louis groans.

"Worked up an appetite did you?"

"Hell yeah I did. Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, I ate the booty like groceries." Harry winks and Louis wants to strangle him.

"That was fucking awful. Get out of my bed. _NOW_." Louis puts a foot in Harry's back and pushes him out of the bed. Harry lands with a thud on the floor.

"Heeeey, that's not nice." Harry whines, standing up.

"I'm not nice and that joke was awful. Go get me some crisps and I'll consider forgive you." Louis mumbles into the pillow, his body partially covered by a sheet but Harry has a clear view of his ass.

"Fine. I love you." Harry calls, striding out of the room.

"Love you too." Louis calls back lazily. He really does.

_***Time skip to Monday*** _

Louis gonna do it. He spent the weekend finalising the poem and he thinks it is good. A few of the girls in his class wished him luck as they walked into class in the morning. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous. He's nearly thrown up twice and his leg is shaking. He doesn't exactly have nerves of steel.

"Okay guys, Sara-Lee. Can you go next door and say what I told you. It is time. Is everyone ready?" Louis says, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. It is 12:32. It is now or never.

Sara-Lee jumps out of her desk and runs next door. Louis can hear her say the phrase _It's time everyone. Let's have fun_ before a whole herd of small children rush into Louis' classroom and begin pushing the desks back so they can all fit on the floor.

Harry comes wondering in, looking like a lost doe, muttering questions under his breath.

"What's going on Lou?" Harry asks, looking between Louis' bright smile and the equally happy kids.

"Just be quiet Mister Styles. Mister T wants to ask you something!" One of the girls yell from the floor.

"Okay." Harry says slowly, trying to understand what the hell is still going on.

"So, I'm sure you are wondering what is happening. Well, today I want to do something that will change my life and yours, Harry, for the rest of our lives. Ever since I met you, you have brightened my life. Everything about you has changed me. You are, and I'm sure the kids agree with me, you are the nicest person to have ever walked the Earth. You have such a big heart and a whole heap of love for everyone." Louis takes a deep breath and looks up at Harry who looks like he may cry. Or puke. Possibly both.

"Go Mister T, keep going!" Beau yells from the back corner.

"Yeah, so, last Friday, the kids and I started to write a poem that I'm going to dedicate to you. Yes it rhymes and it probably wont win any awards but it is from our hearts and I really hope you enjoy it." Louis adds on and shakily takes the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Louis Tomlinson, oh my God." Harry chokes out, his hands over his mouth.

"Here it goes.

_**You are my one and only; A few years ago I thought I would end up lonely.** _

_**I didn't really believe in love;** _ _**Until I finally met you my angel for above.** _

_**A perfect match, a soulmate; Someone more than just great.** _

_**The four years have flown; With you, my heart has grown.** _

_**In the midst of chaos, you make my heart sing;** _ _**You’re my peace, my happiness, my everything.** _

_**I’m a fool for your charms; I always want to be in your arms.** _

_**Your smile could light up the world; And bring warmth in the cold.** _

_**Everyday I find out something new; Which only make me fall more in love with you.** _

_**There is one question that I am burning to ask; Believe me when I say this is not an easy task.** _

_**I hope this poem made you jump with glee; My question is**_ ," Louis drops to one knee and pulls out his ring, opening it when he says, " _ **will you marry me?**_ "

"Oh my God Louis." Harry coughs, tears tracking down his face.

"Will you?" Louis asks, his heart jack-rabbiting in his chest.

His mind is spinning, he is very close to fainting, he is shaking like a leaf in the wind and he is beyond petrified that Harry is not gonna say yes.

"Yes Louis! Holy God, yes!" Harry screams, his hand extending shakily.

Louis slides it onto Harry's long ring finger, fitting perfectly with a shuddered breath.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Louis pants, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly.

"I was never gonna say no." Harry mumbles into Louis' forehead. Louis is about to kiss him when he feels a pair of small arms wrap around him. Then a few more. Then a lot more.

"Yay!!!" They all cheer in unison. Louis giggles into Harry's neck and Harry kisses his forehead again.

"I love you Harry Styles." Louis says loudly.

"Ah, it's gonna be Harry Tomlinson." Harry corrects and Louis feels his heart swell 700 times bigger in his chest. He is gonna cry too.

"Does that mean will both be 3T?" Bella, a pale black haired girl asks.

"We'll be getting married in the long holidays so we will 3T and 3S til the end of the year. Next year it will have to be 3L and 3H so it is different." Louis explains.

"That is so cute! We love you Mr Ts" One of the boys say and soon enough, everyone is repeating it. It is like a sea of little birds copying. It is so adorable and loving and Louis feels like he is going to explode into rainbows and hearts.

For the rest of the day both boys and kids couldn't stop smiling. Louis often found himself getting lost in his train of thought of Harry and had an eraser thrown at him.

His students are little shits but he loves them to bits.

So when they had to go, he got a whole heaps of hug from the students and a few congratulations from the parents. After they all went home, he ran straight into Harry's classroom and jumped into his arms.

"I love you so fucking much." Louis mumbles into Harry's neck.

"I love you more. You wrote a fucking poem for me and proposed to me. Those are like my three favourite things ever." Harry sighs.

"What are?" Louis asks.

"Poetry, marriage and most importantly you." Harry lists and Louis has no other impulse than to just kiss the absolute shit out of his boy.

His _fiancée_ , that sounds amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, I did write the poem. I know it sucks but hey, I'm a teenager not a poet.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
